His Butler: A Century Later
by TalexxAltava
Summary: It's the 21st century, & Sebastian has a plan to turn Ciel back into a human... But when he finds himself falling for his master, he discovers his plan could backfire... And he may end up spending the rest of his life as a human being! SebaCiel. Fluffy & angsty. Both. Rated T because I don 't know what the other ones mean.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that isn't Professor Layton... Don't worry though, I'll finish the story that I've already started soon enough! So, I wrote this about a week ago, it's sort of my contribution to the 125th** **anniversary of Ciel being turned into a demon. So, here goes nothing... I don't own Black Butler by the way.**

* * *

Ciel sat in the corner of his & Sebastian's apartment, listening to music through his headphones and drumming his fingers on his knee, his eye trained on the ground. His attire had changed a lot over the last century. He had grown into the habit of wearing jeans & T-shirts, although he could never get used to short sleeves, so he usually donned a light sweater for arm security. Even though contacts had been invented, he decided to keep his eye patch, but he only wore it when he went out since they almost never had visitors.

Since he & Sebastian left the hectic demon realm, things had been so...normal. Peaceful, even. Sebastian had a part-time job. Ciel was homeschooled. They moved away every few years so no one would notice they didn't get older.

When Ciel was turned into a demon, Sebastian had become cold & distant at first, but after a while, the former nobleman learned to do things on his own & quit ordering Sebastian around all the time. Now, they enjoyed each other's company, & were almost-_almost_-like family.

Ciel rested his head against the wall as he heard the door open & close, signalling him that Sebastian was home from work.

"My lord... Ah, there you are," he said as he found Ciel in the corner behind the couch. He smirked as he leaned closer. "Young Master...are you lip-synching?"

That was when the boy realised** (I'm American, but I just put my iPod on factory & when I was selecting the language, & accidentally chose British English instead of American English. Now I can't spell anything right without that annoying dotted line, so that's why everything's spelled all British. Just thought I'd clear that up.) tha**t he was absent-mindedly moving his lips with the song. "What?! No... Maybe... Yes." The thing he hated most about Sebastian Michaelis: He couldn't lie to him.

The demon butler held his smirk as he stood back up, trying to read Ciel's lips.

_"...have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

_Damn. He loved that song._

Before Ciel knew it, he had taken the iPod out of his master's hand, unplugged the headphones, turned the volume all the way up, & started the song over.

"Wha-Sebastian, what're you-?"

Sebastian just threw the iPod on the couch & extended his arm. "My lady, I must say, your grace has enticed me so. May I have the honour of a dance?"

Ciel looked from Sebastian's hand to his blood-red eyes. "...Are you feeling okay?"

Sebstian took his lord's hand & pulled him to his feet. "You've got it all wrong, my lord. This is when the lady says 'yes.'" And before the younger could object, he was pulled into a waltz.

The older demon was leading of course, one arm around Ciel's waist, the other holding his hand. Ciel found his arm acting on its own will, finding its way up Sebastian's arm, his hand not fighting back for whatever reason when it was grasped. And to his surprise, he found himself..._enjoying_ dancing with his butler. It didn't even feel like dancing, it felt like...flying. Like there was nothing else in the world, only him, Sebastian, & this song. He never wanted it to stop, he just wanted to keep dancing...forever...with no interruptions...

Of course, this small eternity was over in four minutes, but Sebastian savoured those last five seconds, twirling his young lord before pulling him back into a dip. He gave him his trademark smirk. "My, my, perhaps you're not that bad a dancer after all, Young Master."

Ciel returned the smile. "Well, I did have a good teacher."

Sebastian's expression softened slightly. He closed his eyes and began to pull Ciel's face closer to his...

Then, the boy realised what was happening. Sebastian was trying to kiss him._ Sebastian was trying to kiss him. Sebastian. Was. Trying. To. Kiss. Him._ He didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to slap him in the face or just give in. He had too much to think about & only two seconds to think about it, so...he didn't think. He fell. Backwards. And honestly, it hurt. Just a little bit.

"Master?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's somewhat-concerned expression. For a split second, he wondered why he hadn't just kissed this ironically-angelic being. But then, he snapped out of it & took his butler's outstretched hand, getting back on his feet. "Um..."

What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything at all? Was he supposed to ask something? For instance, "Why the hell did you try to kiss me?"

"If you'll excuse me, Young Master, I have a quick errand I need to run. I'll be back before you know it."

Ciel couldn't find his voice, so he nodded.

The moment Sebastian had left, he fell onto the couch, his face lacking an expression. There...why...it didn't make any sense. Why would Sebastian try to kiss him? The only conclusion he could come to was... But no, that was ridiculous! Why would Sebastian I-don't-have-a-heart-or-soul-or-any-feelings-at-all-&-you-can't-move-me-unless-you-murder-all-the-cats-in-the-world Michaelis...fall in love with him?

Meanwhile, Sebastian entered the elevator at the end of the hallway. His eyes were glowing a dark red, & his smirk was a touch more evil than usual. Phase one of his plan was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be updating this fast. Like, two chapters a day fast. (If my plan works.) The first day of school is today, & I need to finish this before studying gets serious because there's this summer camp & my dad won't let me go unless I get good grades, & it's the only way to see my girlfriend who lives in another state again. Geez, long distance relationships are hard! Well, sorry if this is inconvenient. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm back, Young Master," Sebastian called as he closed the door.

"Sebastian... Come in here."

Sebastian entered Ciel's room. The room had a twin-sized bed with a puffy, white comforter, a bookcase, & a desk. On the bed sat Ciel.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Sebastian did as he was told & took a seat next to him.

"You'll never lie to me, right?"

"It's in the contract."

"That's no answer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Did that sound like a 'no?'"

"You're not answering my question, you're playing with words."

"My lord, did you call me in here to confirm whether or not I would lie to you or did you have something more important on your mind?"

Ciel bit his lip. _Why is he beating around the bush like this? He's acting like nothing happened between us earlier._

"Sebastian... Did you try to kiss me earlier?" he finally asked, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Yes, I did."

Ciel gasped internally. For a minute there, he thought that it was just his imagination, but...Well, apparently it wasn't. But...why? And why did he say it so simply, as if it was what they would be having for dinner (although they rarely ate) or what time he'd be getting home from work the next day? But, again, why? Could it have given him a slight taste of his soul or something, even though he had been turned into a demon?

"What did you have to gain from kissing me?"

Sebastian let out a chuckle. He faced Ciel & held his chin so the younger demon wouldn't look away. "Why, you, of course."

Ciel stared at him for a moment. "... Me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ciel was blushing furiously now. "Isn't what obvious?"

The older demon leaned even _closer_, so his lips just barely grazed Ciel's when he said, "That I've fallen madly in love with my young master."

Ciel jerked his head away, unable to believe what he had just heard, but Sebastian was still holding his chin. He held him still & looked directly into his eyes. For a second, blood-red pierced sky-blue, & they subtly closed as the two drew closer to one another. Their lips were so close...but just before they could touch, Ciel pulled away again.

"You...you're a demon. You can't feel love."

"Now, what makes you say that?"

"It's because..." He looked away. _I can't say that, I'll look like a complete fool!... But maybe it doesn't matter anymore. I...may as well. Well, here goes..._

"It's because my feelings for you aren't as strong as they were before & I... I don't know why..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. _It was just as he thought..._

He held Ciel's face with both hands. "My lord, we aren't the soulless monsters you seem to think we are. Although we usually can't feel feelings, we can feel _passion_, & if that passion is deep enough, it may lead to something...deeper."

"...Really?"

Sebastian smiled & brought Ciel's face closer once more. His lips gently brushed the younger demon's ears as he whispered to him, sending a wonderful sensation to Ciel's stomach, as if there was a small butterfly in there, flapping its wings like mad, blindly searching for a way out, & he loved it.

"My lord, I'll show you passion. I'll make you remember what love feels like. I'll carve my feelings for you into the remnants of your dark, dark soul. I'll prove that we can love, & I'll etch it into you, so that fact will remain for the rest of eternity."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out, like we always do."

Ciel managed a smile. "We always do, don't we?"

Sebastian smiled as well & kissed Ciel on the cheek. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a lot of thinking that needs to be done. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." He stood up & bowed-which he hardly ever did anymore. It was a real nostalgia trigger, I'll give you that.

Ciel nodded. "Alright, then. I'll be here, doing nothing." He took his copy of The Fault in Our Stars & lay on his back, flipping to his page.

Sebastian nodded & left the room.

When he was gone, Ciel let the book fall to his side & just smiled at nothing in particular. He was getting his feelings back, & everything would be back to the way it was before Claude & Alois had come into his life...

Ever since he had been turned into a demon, he had been feeling a strange...nothingness. Like he knew what he should be feeling, but it was dangling in front of him, just out of his reach. He couldn't cry at the end of The Book Theif, he couldn't laugh at anything funny (although there were some things he found hysterical...they were just things that thirteen-year-old-boys should _not_ find hysterical), he couldn't even miss Lizzie or Bard or the others. He recognised an unpleasant feeling of not having them around, but it wasn't necessarily sadness, more like a "Hey, they're not here. Shoot," kind of...thought. That made absolutely zero sense but it's the truth & you would understand if you were turned into a soul-sucking monster against your will & torn away from the man you loved even though he's been standing right next to you the whole time. Show a little sympathy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his room, sitting on the bed he had, but never actually used. In his hand was a book about demons. So, as it turns out, he didn't exactly know everything there is to know about his kind, but cut him some slack. What do you know about humans?

Sebastian ripped out the page that consisted the one piece of information he needed to get Ciel's soul.

The whole "we can feel passion" thing he had just said was the truth, but, however, it wasn't the whole truth. Apparently, even though it was extremely rare & almost never happened, a demon could feel a real emotion, & if this were to happen, that demon would, as the book stated, "no longer be a creature of hell, but the earth. Not the shadows, not the light, but something in between." In other words, become a human.

If Sebastian could get Ciel to feel something, it would turn him back into a human, & he would finally, _finally_, be able to eat his soul.

If you were, by any chance, thinking, "No, that won't work, because even if Ciel does turn back, Sebastian loves him, so he would be a human too," then I'll let you in on a little secret.

I hate to break this to all you hardcore Sebaciel-shipping fangirls, but Sebastian doesn't love Ciel. That, he lied about.

I know what you're thinking now, "He can't lie to him! He can't! It goes against the contract! Get your facts straight, Talexx!" News flash: Ciel. Broke. The contract. First.

It was revenge in exchange for his soul, right? Ciel got his revenge, but Sebastian never got the soul he was promised. So, even if it technically wasn't _Ciel_ that broke the contract, his side of the bargain hadn't been held. If their contract had already been cheated, it didn't matter if Sebastian cheated a little more, did it?

Besides, if he couldn't trick his master into falling in love with him & turn him back into a human, then...well...

Just what kind of a butler would he be?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian & Ciel walked out of the movie theatre, their expressions blank.

"It's...sadder...when you're actually seeing it," Ciel mumbled.

"I can see why you like the book so much," Sebastian said. "The theatre was a sobbing mess at the end, I could barely hear what they were saying."

"Hey, you can't blame them! He had an eighty percent chance of living, but _no_...stupid John Green."

"You have me there. I was honestly expecting Hazel to die..."

"I did at first, but then I realised the writer probably knew that no one would like the book if the predictable happened. He couldn't kill Hazel, but he had to kill one of them, so that leaves Augustus."

Sebastian smirked back at him. "I see you still know how to get a product sold. That's the Earl of Phantomhive for you."

"It's a natural gift... And it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to see what he was going for. A child could have figured it out."

At this, Sebastian let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all, my lord. It's just... You do realise that you _are_ a child, right?"

Ciel smirked at him. "Sebastian!" he said, fake pouting. "I'm almost 139!"

The raven-haired demon laughed again. "We should get ice cream. Are you hungry?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Right. Let's get ice cream anyway."

* * *

"Since when do you like chocolate?" Ciel asked before taking a lick of his pralines & cream.

"Most human food tastes the same to me, but there are certain food items in which I can recognise different flavours, sweetness & spiciness & such." He took a small lick of the chocolate ice cream before saying, "Chocolate...is one of those things that slightly stand out. And since when do you like pralines & cream? Do you even know what pralines are?"

After Ciel had been turned into a human, while he didn't necessarily _have_ to eat, he could still taste food. However, it didn't give him the same sustenance as before. See, demons eat souls. It's their way of living. There's no way around it, except for simply starving themselves, which, of course, they prefer not to do. Though they _can_ eat, the food disappears in their stomachs, probably because Satan knows how to play a fair game.

"Of course I know what pralines are! They're...they... Okay, I don't know what they are, but they taste good, & that's what matters. And I never get to try new things, so I thought...y'know...why not?"

Sebastian laughed again. "You know, you didn't exactly strike me as the kind of person who likes to try new things...or the the kind that eats things with no idea of what they're made of simply because _they taste good._

Ciel stared at him for a moment as they walked.

"... You're staring at me... You're either plotting revenge or hypnotised by my overwhelming sexiness. Which one is it?"

"What? Oh no, it's just..." He pointed at the knot of Sebastian's tie. "You're tie's crooked."

"Is it?" The second Sebastian looked down, Ciel grabbed his arm, pushed it foreword, so the ice cream was all over his shirt, & started running.

"Wha-Hey!" Sebastian immediately started running after him, throwing his cone into the nearest trash can.

Ciel, who wasn't that far ahead, quickly grabbed the arm of a little girl, handed her his ice cream, saying, "Here, take it!", looked over his shoulder to see how far behind his butler was, & went back to running. The girl watched him, puzzled, & Sebastian nearly ran into her. As he passed her, she stared after them, bewildered, but then remembered the ice cream & completely forgot about them, because, unlike Ciel, _she_ knew what pralines were.

Ciel turned a corner into a dark alley. There were way too many people out there, surely Sebastian would have lost him in the-

"Hi, there. Fancy seeing you here."

Ciel froze. "How... How did..."

"If I couldn't track my master down in a crowd, then what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian said, picking Ciel up bridal style.

"You know, I _liked_ this shirt... That was not a smart thing to do to your _homeschool teacher_."

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Give me a pop quiz when I least expect it? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

"No, I could never forget the brat I somehow got stuck with for eternity. I've tried, believe me, but I can't, because you will _not. Go. Away._"

"Well, maybe..." Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck. "...but I'm _your_ eternal brat."

Sebastian smiled back at him. "Yes...that you are." He held him closer so the blunette's head could rest on his shoulder as he carried him home.

* * *

_"You have showed me the upper part of your empire, Christine, but there are strange stories told of the lower part. Shall we go down?"_

_She caught him in her arms, as though she feared him to disappear down in the black hole, & in a trembling voice, whispered:_

_"Never!... I will not have you go down there!... Beside's it's not mine... EVERYTHING THAT IS UNDERGROUND BELONGS TO HIM!"_

Sebastian chuckled at his copy of The Phantom of the Opera, wondering if Gaston Leroux knew how risqué that last part sounded when he wrote it.

Thinking about calling it a night, maybe getting some sleep for a change, he got up from the couch, stretched, & was about to go to his room when he paused.

He felt like...he had forgotten something. But that was impossible. He was Sebastian Michaelis, the day he forgot something would be the day Ciel went out voluntarily & made a few friends. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it wasn't that he had forgotten something, he had left something undone.

He had no idea what it could be... Until he found his eyes drawn to the door of Ciel's bedroom. He shook his head & headed for his own room when he paused again.

... Alright, he could either just go on the room & check on him for two seconds, or lie awake thinking about doing it. Well, it's not like it would hurt anyone...

As quietly as he could, he opened the door & entered the room. Ciel lay on his bed, sound asleep. He was so peaceful, not unlike a dead body.

Sebastian soon found himself kneeling next to the bed of his little lord.

Ciel wasn't necessarily your average teenage protagonist. He wasn't really a normal boy either. Even aside from being a demon. What he lacked physically, he made up for in his mental strength & determination, which was probably what made the two such an unstoppable duo back in the day. He was probably the most thick-skinned human Sebastian knew... Well, was.

Another weird thing about him was that... He was extremely, ahem, good-looking, but not exactly _handsome_. He was...pretty. Beautiful, even. Such pale, snow-white skin, long eyelashes, eyes that were the kind of blue that you could get lost in...

Sebastian quickly snapped out of it. It didn't matter what he looked like or how interesting his personality was. It was his soul he needed from him. He only needed to push him a little further, & it would be his for the taking.

But, suddenly, Sebastian felt..._sadness, _when he thought about stealing-no, not stealing, it was rightfully his-taking Ciel's soul & leaving him behind with nothing more than his own broken heart. Continuing his own life without him. Without the boy that changed the way he looked at humans. The one that made him question his long life as a demon, whether all of eternity was really worth it if nothing lasted forever. The soul that made him wonder... _Is this really all there is? Making contracts, living lies, eating souls...is there more?_

_... No, wake up, Sebastian! You can't fall in love with him. You know what the cost is._

Sebastian got up, left the room, got his book, & threw himself onto his bed. He definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**10:38...school night...tired... Reviews...appreciated. Thank you...zzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

"My_ lord?"_

_He could just barely hear a familiar voice... It seemed so far away..._

_"My looooord?"_

_He was probably going to have to respond to that voice sooner or later... But he was so cozy, & he didn't want to..._

"... If you don't get up, you can't stop me from singing."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You won't."

_"I will."_

"Sebastian, I swear-"

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey..."_

"... That's actually kind of nice."

"Get up."

Ciel held his arms up, smiling. "Carry me."

Sebastian sighed, pretending to be annoyed as he picked the boy up bridal style. He carried him to the kitchen as he continued to sing. _"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

He sat him down at the kitchen table (came with the apartment).

"Sebastian, why are we in the kitchen?" the young demon asked.

"One moment, my lord."

Ciel couldn't really see, his vision was still blurry after having just woken up. However, he could hear something... Water? Was it the sink?

Before he had enough time to comprehend this, he saw Sebastian move towards him. He heard another peculiar noise...

...about half a second before he felt like he had just been thrown in a river, & looked down to find himself completely drenched!

"What the-_Sebastian!_"

Sebastian stood over him, a rather large & slightly wet bowl in hand. "Are you awake now, sunshine?"

"Yes, but-"

"Great. Now go get changed."

"Why...?"

"We're going out. All day."

"Wha-All day? But aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I asked for the day off."

"You only work, like, two days a week. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow, whatever it is?"

"No, no it can't."

"Why no-"

"Because. Now go get changed."

Ciel rolled his eyes. _"Fine."_

After he left, Sebastian let out a sigh. The truth was that he needed to get this over with as soon as possible. The longer he took, the more he thought about Ciel, the more the chances of their "love" becoming mutual increased, the more dangerous this became, & the possibility of him not only losing Ciel's soul forever, but turning into a human was getting higher & higher.

This was bad. This was very bad. He hadn't been expecting this... Oh, that brat! Why did he have to be so..._wonderful?!_

Ciel got dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt, & a navy blue sweater, figuring he would just have to make do with his slightly damp hair.

There was a knock on his door. "Are you ready?"

Ciel opened the door. Sebastian was dressed normally, in his white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, & his black slacks that matched his tie.

"Where did you say we were going again?"

"I didn't. Come on, now." He took his arm & lead him outside.

Ciel didn't talk again until they are on the sidewalk. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Haven't planned that much out yet."

"So we're going nowhere."

"We're going _somewhere_, I just don't know where."

Ciel groaned & followed his butler to somewhere. If Sebastian have anywhere in mind, he clearly wasn't saying anything.

But what neither of them knew was that they were being watched. That someone had _been_ watching them. Before this story started, even.

"My, that is low, Michaelis. And you're trying so hard not to fall in love..." The owner of the voice smirked.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The only thing he'll be tasting is bitter defeat. The moment my plan is put into action..." They pet the small bluebird that was perched in their hand. "... Revenge is good as mine."

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

"I won't force you to."

"... I'm not doing it."

"Fine, then." Sebastian was silent for a moment.

"... Don't say it."

Sebastien continued his silence, but slowly opened his mouth.

"Don't. Don't. Don't say it."

"Fine, then..."

"No. No. No. _No. Don't say it._"

"..._chicken_."

Ciel froze. Now he _had_ to do it. He looked at the area before him. Pipes underground caused water to randomly shoot up in the concrete playground. Children in it were playing around and chasing each other, taking care not to slip. Their parents sat at nearby tables, reading and talking to each other, although most of them were on their phones. That was one of the things that the two demons hated about the 21st century; thanks to modern technology, humans were even more oblivious to what was right in front of them than usual. Even to things like their children growing up.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that someone had dared someone to run through the playground, & the latter wasn't too keen on getting wet for the second time that day, but he been called a _ chicken_. That changed things.

So, Ciel took off his jacket, threw it at Sebastian, and got himself ready. After stretching, waiting until there was a somewhat clear path, and throwing a scowl at Sebastian, he ran through the playground, dodging children & trying to avoid getting soaked, but still getting completely drenched. Again.

When he had gotten across, he turned around and glared at Sebastian, who was laughing his head off. Completely forgetting about getting wet, Ciel stormed across the playground, holding his glare. The moment he was close enough, he grabbed Sebastian's arm & pulled him in. The older demon was soaking wet within three seconds.

Sebastian looked down at his attire. "My, that is the second you've ruined for the second day in a row." He looked up & cracked his knuckles. "Expect punishment, my lord. Dire punishment."

And before either of them knew it, they were chasing each other around, laughing when their enemy got squirted & yelling death threats at one another. A few people stared at them, but were soon back to their business, assuming the pair was a loving father and son, with a rather complicated relationship. Oh, but they had no idea...

* * *

"Alright how's that?" Sebastian said after taking the towel he was using to dry Ciel's hair off.

"Fine. My hair's a mess, but other than that...fine." Sebastien chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Go get dressed. We can't have you going around in wet clothes," he said, putting the towel away.

Ciel nodded and went back to his room, picking out an outfit that was similar to the one he was wearing earlier. "Hey Sebastian!" he called as he pulled his jeans on.

"What is it?"

"I had fun today."

Sebastian was silent.

"More than I have in a while. I've...missed those times. Thank you."

"... You're welcome."

When Ciel was dressed, he went back out, expecting to see Sebastian, but was surprised to find him gone. His first instinct was to be worried, but he saw a letter on the couch.

It read; "I've gone out for a short while. I'll be back soon. Nothing to worry about."-Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sebastian left his apartment, he didn't notice the figure watching him. "Too easy..." they mumbled, getting ready to begin phase one of their own plan.

* * *

_"I must go now, Hershel. Thank you for everything. Goodbye."_

Ciel frowned at the end of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Damn you, Bill Hawks...

_Thump!_

Confused, the demon looked up from his 3DS. Assuming thump was nothing more than his imagination, he returned to his video game.

Thump!

It was coming from Sebastian's room, wasn't it?

Thump! Thump!

Yeah, definitely Sebastian's room...

Thump!

Ciel did a quick scan of the room he was in, looking for a weapon. He settled with a vase. Slowly, he approached Sebastian's room, his makeshift weapon at the ready, &...

"Come and face me like a man, you vile-" he stopped himself when he realised that the room was empty.

Slightly embarrassed, even though there was no one to see his mistake, he set the vase down and got ready to leave.

But before he did, he noticed something on Sebastian's bed.

When he looked closer, he saw that it was a piece of paper. By the looks of it, it had been ripped right out of a book.

Confused, he picked up the paper, gave it a read... And immediately wished he hadn't.

_What the-?! All this time, he was just... No, he wouldn't... I can't believe him..._

* * *

"What can I get for you, Sir?" asked the lady behind the cash register at the coffee shop.

"Water, thanks."

"Anything to eat?"

"No, just the water."

She gave him a confused look. "You came here to pay for water...that you can get for free?"

"Is it a problem?"

The woman stared at him for another moment, but fetched his water, nonetheless.

Sebastian took his water, paid the woman, and set the cup down at a table, staring at it as he drummed his fingers.

"Alright, how did it happen?"

Sebastian looked up as an elderly man in a tan coat & dark grey fedora sat on the seat across from him. In his hand was a cup of tea, a Japanese blend, judging by the smell. "... Do I know you?"

"I know that look," the man replied.

"If it's the look of a selfish jerk who can't even choose what he actually wants & what he...might also actually want, I'd say you have a gift."

"It's the look of a man that loves someone that loves him in return, but even though he should be happy, there's something bothering you that could tear this relationship apart. Now how did that happen?"

Sebastian looked at the man's smiling face. He had just met him, but he felt like he had known him his whole life & could tell him anything.

"... I wanted something from someone, & to get it, I pretended to be in love with them...but now I really am falling in love."

"And...?"

"I can't love them, because if I do...something really bad will happen to me."

The man nodded & took a sip of his tea. "How bad?"

"It would change my life completely."

"In a bad way?"

"In a horrible way."

"Would it be worth it?"

"... Eh?"

"How much do you love this person?"

Images of Ciel flashed in Sebastian's head. "With all my heart."

"Can you imagine your life without them?"

"No..."

"What about this thing you want from them? Is it worth losing them for?"

Was his soul worth it? If he just ate his soul...then he would be no better than any of the others. Over time, his feelings for Ciel would probably dull. He may even forget about him completely. Did he...want that?

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Ciel wasn't just another soul. He was more than that. He was smart & beautiful & amazing... He was everything Sebastian could ever want. Everything he could ever need. And if his life as a demon was the price he needed to pay to be with him...

He got up. "Thank you, sir, I...this has been a great help. I... I don't know how to-"

"I do. Go on & do what needs to be done."

"Right... Thank you." With that, he dashed out of the coffee shop.

The old man smiled to himself. He took another sip from his tea, but suddenly, he froze & started shrinking as if the air was being let out of him. But don't worry, folks. He's fine.

A woman came to the table with a trash bin to collect the water Sebastian had left untouched. "Anything else I can get you?" she asked.

The man just let out a. "Hoh. Hoh. Hoh."

The woman smiled at the regular patron. "Only you, Tanaka..."

She. Had. No. Idea.

* * *

Sebastian ran all the way back to his apartment, never once pausing.

When he finally got home, he practically broke the door down in the process of opening it. "Master, I-" He stopped himself when he saw that Ciel was nowhere to be seen. "Master?"

He could just barely hear something coming from his room. Was it...crying?

"Master? Is that you?" He entered the room to see Ciel sitting on the ground near the foot of his bed. His hair covered his eyes, the way it did when he was upset.

_"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"_

"Young Master...?"

"Wasn't it?!" He looked up, rage in his left eye. (His right was concealed.)

At first, Sebastian was confused. But then, he saw something in Ciel's hand. It was a piece of paper...the one that he had ripped out of that book...& said...how to turn a demon into a human...

Oh no.

"... Listen, my lord-"

"WAS IT YOUR PLAN OR NOT, SEBASTIAN?!"

"... Look, it may have started out that way, but-"

A tear made its way down Ciel's cheek. "Of course..." He let out a small laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing was. "I-I should've known..."

"Young Master..."

But Ciel wouldn't hear it. He shot a glare at Sebastian before pushing past him. "Don't even bother."

"My lord-"

"Don't speak to me."

"Listen-"

"Don't follow me."

As Ciel approached the door, Sebastian tried to grab his arm. "I-"

Ciel turned around, ripping off his eye patch. The seal in his right eye shone purple, & his left eye glew red. "DON'T TOUCH ME, SEBASTIAN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian froze, shocked.

"Please, just...don't make this harder than you already have," he said before he left the apartment.

* * *

Ciel had no idea where he was going, but anywhere was fine as long as it was far away from Sebastian. He just couldn't believe he would do such a thing... He felt hurt, angry, sad, but above all...stupid. Really, really stupid.

_How could I have been such a fool?! He played me like a violin, & I let him! I let him! I just wish he..._

_I wish..._

_I..._

"I wish he had just eaten my soul so none of this had ever happened!" he cried.

"Really, now? Is the great Ciel Phantomhive finally making regrets? Well then, I'm honoured to be a witness of this scene," said a voice behind him.

A _familiar _voice.

A _very _familiar voice.

Ciel's eyes widened. "It can't be... That's impossible..."

"Are you going somewhere, _Young Master?__"_

Ciel turned around slowly. "C-Claude?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost done...**

* * *

"Claude, what the _hell_ are you doing here? You're dead!"

Claude merely smirked. "I _was _dead. Hannah's love was enough to revive me. The second I grew strong enough, I left her & those brats to pursue my goal."

Ciel glared at him. "You can't just leave them, you bastard! And what goal?"

Claude leaned closer, making Ciel more than slightly uncomfortable. "Giving you a second chance at my old offer." He inched closer until their noses were almost touching. "Make a contract with me, & together, we'll annihilate Sebastian Michaelis. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Ciel took a step back. "Why would you want to make a contract with me? I can't give you my soul, I'm a demon now."

Claude let out a chuckle. "Really, now? You haven't figured it out?" He reached out & tried to take Ciel's hand, but the blunette pulled it away...before noticing something.

His fingernails were no longer black. They were the same colour as his flesh, just like they used to be. Sebastian's plan had worked. He was a human.

But he still hadn't changed his mind. "It doesn't matter. I'll never make a contract with you. You can forget about it, you son of a bitch."

Ciel expected Claude to try & force him to give in by torturing him or something, but to his surprise, the demon seemed indifferent. "Alright. Fine."

"... That's it?"

"What's it?"

"You're just going to leave now?"

"Oh, no. See, I had a feeling this would happen, so I took the liberty of forming a back up plan." He grabbed him by the arm. "Sebastian Michaelis will lose in the end, I'll make sure of it." His eyes glew red. "And you happen to be the key to my revenge, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Sebastian sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He shouldn't have been so careless... But now there was nothing he could do. He sadly turned to the raven sitting next to him on the arm of the couch...

Wait, what?

"How did you get in here?" he said, standing up.

The raven just stared at him. "Caw...?"

"Don't just stand there! Shoo! Shoo!" He swatted at the bird, angrily.

Realising that it wasn't wanted, the raven flapped its wings & flew into Ciel's room. "Hey! No! You can't go in there!" Sebastian followed the raven, grabbing a broomstick from the kitchen.

But to his surprise, the broom wasn't needed . The bird flew out of an open window.

_That must be how he got in... But since when does the young master keep his window open...?_

On the ground, he saw a piece of paper. A photograph, maybe. He picked it up, looked at it, & almost dropped it.

The photo depicted Ciel. His wrists & ankles were tied together, & he was glaring at the camera. The picture must have been taken that day, Ciel was wearing the same outfit...

He flipped it around. On the back were the words, "The bridge above Siren's Brooke. We'll be waiting. -CF"

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to remember a CF...but the only one he could come up with...was...

His eyes flashed red. Just when he was finally getting over what that bastard had done...

* * *

"... Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm waiting for you to say 'you'll never get away with this' so I can say 'I already have.'"

Ciel smirked. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you? He killed you once, he can do it again ."

"Oh, I don't think he'll have that chance this time."

Before Ciel could retort, a voice from further down the bridge said, "We'll see about that, Faustus." The two were approached by none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

"Seba-!"

Ciel was interrupted when Claude grabbed him by the neck. This made the raven-haired demon slightly less than pleased. _"Let him go,"_ he said angrily.

Claude pushed his glasses up with his free hand. "I don't believe it's quite time for that yet." He loosened his grip on Ciel's neck & turned so he was facing Sebastian completely.

"Sebastian Michaelis! As you may have noticed, the date is August 26th, 2014. Tell me, is that date familiar to you at all?"**(It was when I wrote it.)**

"Of course it is. It's the day your brat turned my young lord into a demon. How could I forget?"

"Correct. If I'm not mistaken, that makes it exactly 125 years since that fateful night. So, then, what better time..." he squeezed Ciel's neck again, "...to exact my revenge upon you?" He grinned madly. "And what better way to settle the score than to kill the reward you so desperately desire right before your eyes!"

Sebastian's first instinct was to be scared, but he then remembered that Claude wasn't kidding anyone but himself. "You're forgetting something. He's a demon. There's no way for you to kill him, he's immortal."

Claude seemed delighted, like he had been hoping Sebastian would say that. "Not anymore, he's not."

The raven demon's eyes widened. Claude was right...for the first time in what seemed like forever, Sebastian could smell Ciel's soul. The only was this could be possible was...

"You turned him into a human."

Claude let out a laugh. "Oh, no, Sebastian. _You_ did.

"You see, in the end, love wasn't the feeling that turned your young master back into a human." He traced Ciel's chin, causing the boy to cringe. "... It was heartbreak."

This tore at Sebastian's heart. Hard. His plan had worked...but he wasn't so sure he wanted it to anymore.

"Anyway, where was I?... Oh. _That's right_." He lifted Ciel up by the neck & held him over Siren's Brooke...which was a long way down. "But don't worry," he added as the former demon pulled at his death grip. "You are a demon, after all, & he's just a soul. You'll forget about him in time."

"You're wrong." Sebastian said before he could stop himself.

Claude turned his gaze away from Ciel. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're wrong. He's more than just a soul." His eyes lit up as he continued. "He's smart, & beautiful, & kind-even if he tries to hide it-& if I couldn't see that before, then I must have been blind, because everything I ever could have wanted-everything I could ever bring myself to love-has been right in front of me this whole time."

Ciel's eyes widened. "R-Real...ly?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "Yes... And if I've ever led you to believe otherwise, I'm not sure how to apologise to you...my love."

Completely ruining the moment, Claude started laughing. _"You? _You, a demon, have fallen in love with this _human_?" He continued to laugh, but then smirked again, like he had an idea. He pulled Ciel back over the bridge, held him closer...

And kissed him. Ciel tried to push away, but to no avail. Claude kissed him like hell depended on it.

As he watched, Sebastian felt rage boiling inside of him. The deep hatred he held for the spider demon burned like a forest fire.

This demon, the one that had stolen Ciel's soul from him three times now, the one that was already on thin ice, had now done something truly unforgivable. He had stolen Ciel's first kiss. The first kiss that was supposed to be his. _He had taken the virginity of Ciel's lips. That was his last nerve. Claude was going to pay._

When Claude finally pulled away, he smiled evilly. "That was...bliss." He turned to Sebastian. "Shame you'll never be able to experience it, Michaelis." And with that, he threw Ciel over the side of the bridge.


	7. The Creature With No Name

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

Without a second thought, Sebastian pushed Claude out of the way & jumped after him. A blinding glow was produced from within him, but he didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered now. "CIEL!"

Ciel hit the water _just_ before Sebastian did.

My,_ how familiar this scene is..._

But of course it was familiar. It _had_ happened twice before. Sebastian swam down & held Ciel lovingly. The boy was unconscious, but that didn't stop the demon from holding him close & whispering, _"I'll never let go."_

But, once again, the tender moment was ruined when Sebastian realised something._ He couldn't breathe._

It's not that he _wasn't _breathing, like when he was usually underwater. He _couldn't _breathe. His body was trying to breathe, but it _couldn't. _He had to get out of there.

Quickly, he held his love tightly & kicked upwards. _Must...reach...the surface..._

The moment he was out of the water, he gasped for air, grateful to finally have access to it. That was strange...but he could worry about it later. Right now, nothing was more important than Ciel's safety. He carried him to dry ground.

Once they were finally on land, Sebastian lay his young master on his back & took a moment to choke out the water he had accidentally inhaled. Why...was he...

Then, he saw it. His fingernails weren't black anymore, & the energy that was usually bursting inside of him, like he could run clear across the world without breaking a sweat, was gone. He was no longer a demon. He had chosen Ciel.

Ciel...oh God, Ciel!

Sebastian rushed over to the boy. "Ciel... Ciel, wake up!"

But Ciel didn't move. He didn't open his eyes.

Sebastian was scared now. Ciel couldn't die...not after everything they had been through...

"Ciel! Ciel, no! Don't...you can't die!" For the first time in a really long time, Sebastian started to cry. He picked him up, brushing the hair out of his face. "Ciel, wake up. Wake up!" But nothing was working.

The man began to lose control over his tears. He pulled Ciel closer, burying his face in his chest. "Please...come back to me..."

The former demon had no idea what to do. He always jumped in & saved his master at the last minute, but he had never thought about what would happen if he couldn't save him...

He hated everything. Claude, for being the most selfish prat in the universe, Siren's Brooke, for drowning the one he loved, himself, for letting this happen...

Dear God, this was all his fault, wasn't it? He had completely taken Ciel for granted, he didn't let himself realise just how much the boy meant to him until it was too late... And now he was gone.

The soul that had become more than just a soul was gone.

"Ciel...my love," he whispered.

"... S..."

"I... I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Se..."

"I've failed you as a butler."

"... Sebastian?"

Crap, now he was hearing Ciel's voice in his head...

"Sebastian, wha... Why are you crying?"

The raven-haired butler looked up...to see his master staring back at him. "What's going on? Why are we wet? I don't-"

Before he could finish, he was pulled into an embrace. "Wha-Sebastian?"

"Oh my God, Ciel, I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Why would you be..." He trailed off, remembering what had happened. "Oh, right... Well, go on, then."

"... Go on?"

"Go on. Eat my soul. You've... You've earned it."

Sebastian didn't know how he should be feeling, but a smile found its way onto his lips. He gave Ciel a loving look & placed a hand to his cheek. "That isn't the fate that was chosen for us, love."

"... What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why...is that?" Then, realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sebastian, you're-you're a-"

"A human, yes," the older replied, helping his master sit up so he could hold him closer. "Stuck with you again, it seems."

Ciel touched the cold hand that was against his cheek & leaned into it. "So...what you said earlier...you meant it?"

"More than you could ever think possible. I love you, Ciel."

Ciel melted into his lover's arms. "I... I love you too..."

Sebastian smiled, turning his young master's chin up. "Now, Claude may have stolen your first kiss...but you can bet the next one will be mine," he said.

Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Yeah... Let's pretend that never happened."

The demon-sorry-_human_ butler pulled his chin closer. "Yes, my lord."

_A description of the kiss would be rather long & detailed, & I only have a few pages left. Plus, while I am one hell of a writer, I am also a thirteen-year-old girl, & I should probably be in bed as it is. If you still wish to have the full version, please send an email to talexxaltava . I apologise for any inconveniences this may cause. Thank you for staying with me to the end, your consideration is most appreciated._

_ -Thank you, A.C. Bal-_

_WAIT! I feel like I'm forgetting something... What is it...what is it ..._

_Oh! Of course! There's more..._

* * *

Claude stood at the top of the bridge, rolling his eyes at the scene. "There. Are you happy now?"

Out of nowhere, a certain maid in a blue dress with lavender hair appeared. Her eyes had something in them that was either happiness or amusement. The odd thing about her was that she wasn't...solid. You could see her, but you could see _through_ her, like a ghost. She was also shimmering, like angels had sprinkled stardust onto her body, which made her look beautiful. Creepy, but beautiful.

She approached Claude, placed her arms around his neck, & rested her head on his shoulder. As she did this, his body became transparent, like hers. His modern clothing changed into an old-fashioned suit, & he began to produce the same shining sparkles that she did.

"Don't you think they could have managed on their own?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Maybe," she replied, "but we had to make sure. You never know how much you love someone..." she tilted her head up so her lips brushed his neck, "until you need to die for them.

"When they do die, they will become less than human. A creature discriminated by both demons & angels." She took Claude's hand & placed it on his heart. "The only creature with a heart, but no soul."

"The creature with no name," Claude whispered.

"Yes. A demon that feels love can't be forgiven, but neither can a human that was once a demon. They won't be welcomed to heaven or hell, for what use could a being without a soul be to anyone?

"No, their punishment for breaking the rules of not only God, but Satan..."

Claude finished the sentence for her. "... Will be to remain here forever."

"Yes."

"Like us."

"Like us." She looked Claude in the eye. "Claude, I know you thought of this as revenge, but that's not all it is. I hope you know that."

Claude ignored that last remark & put an arm around the woman's waist. "They don't seem like they'll mind another eternity together, do they, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled. "No, not anymore." She closed her eyes & let a small tear run down her cheek at the beauty of it all, the pure _beauty_, before she & Claude vanished into the air.


End file.
